


Arcadian

by AlannaofRoses



Series: 12 Days of Batfam Stocking Fics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, falling asleep in public, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaofRoses/pseuds/AlannaofRoses
Summary: Dick and Damian have had a long week in both of their identities. Its no wonder Damian can't quite keep his eyes open.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: 12 Days of Batfam Stocking Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	Arcadian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solar_celeste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/gifts).



> This series is all the fics I completed for the 2019 Batfam Christmas Stocking exchange. All are unconnected one shots based on prompts given by the recipient. They are in no particular order, they were uploaded as I finished them. Enjoy!
> 
> The prompt was falling asleep in public.

Dick Grayson scrubbed wearily at his face as he left the Wayne Enterprises offices and headed for the elevator. It had been a long week for the eldest remaining Wayne. 

The company was prepping to start a brand new operation at the end of the month, and Dick had been attending meetings and fielding calls and emails for weeks now at all hours of the day. 

When the company wasn’t demanding his attention, Batman was. Several of the Rogues had escaped Arkham nearly a month ago, and while Batman and Robin had rounded most of them up, a few minor ones had managed to slip past their nets while they’d been more focused on the most dangerous. 

That was coming back to bite them now, as the minor Rogues had been causing trouble throughout Gotham for several nights in what Dick was almost ready to believe was a concerted effort to exhaust him personally. 

Damian was sitting in the lobby, his legs swinging from a chair as he scowled around him. Dick had just picked the boy up from school when he’d been called in for a work ‘emergency’. 

He had gotten the frazzled employees settled mercifully quickly. He knew Damian was tired too and hoped they’d have time for a quick nap before they had to suit up for the night shift. 

“Mr. Grayson!”

Dick almost groaned aloud. He’d been so close to escape.

Damian’s head shot up at the call, searching out Dick easily in the lightly populated lobby. 

Dick shrugged helplessly at the boy before turning to face his pursuer.

“Yes, Phillips? What can I do for you?”

“I just had a question for you about the release ceremony, sir, it won’t take long. We just need your approval on a few things…”

Dick cast one longing look at the outside world and the boy now slumped despondently in a chair and let himself be dragged away.

Of course, ‘not long’ took almost half an hour, and Dick was ready to scream in frustration by the time he finally extricated himself from the meeting. 

He hurried down to the lobby, barely pausing to acknowledge anyone he passed, knowing he was being frightfully rude but unable to stomach a single second more of being the perfect businessman. 

He had no idea how Bruce and Tim did it.

Finally, finally, the elevator dinged at the lobby once again, and Dick hurried to the waiting area.

“Dami, I’m so sorry, I promise we can…” He cut himself off, his mouth falling open in surprise.

Damian was curled on the chair, his backpack tucked tight in his arms, fast asleep.

The secretary was practically cooing at him. Dick gave her a sharp glance, sending her back to her business, but he did sneak a quick picture of the exhausted boy to keep for later.

He knelt in front of Damian, looking him over carefully. They all had pretty deadly reflexes when wakened abruptly. But where Jason would punch you and Bruce went for the throat, Damian tended towards the stabby side of things. Dick didn’t want to have to explain away knife wounds to the Wayne Enterprises staff.

Satisfied the boy didn’t have any weapons within reach (but two in his backpack, one in his hidden leg sheath), Dick reached out and brushed a hand through the soft, dark hair. “Hey kiddo.”

Damian’s eyes opened instantly, dark slits assessing Dick. The boy sat up stiffly. “Grayson. I was merely resting my eyes a moment. I’m ready to go when you are.”

Dick bit his cheek. “Of course, kiddo. I’d expect nothing less.” He hesitated, “But if you had fallen asleep, that would be okay too, you know. I’d never leave you behind.”

The flash of relief is almost unnoticeable, but it breaks Dick’s heart all over again for this precious child. 

He gives himself a second to master the lump in his throat, and then holds out a hand. “Come on, Dami. I heard a rumor Alfred is making your favorite tonight since we’ve been so busy.”

Damian’s face lights up at the promise of ‘real’ food, and he allows Dick to hold his hand to the door of the building. As they walk, Damian surreptitiously rubs at his eyes and Dick fights a smile.

Perhaps tonight calls for movies and hot chocolate rather than patrol. If Damian was tired enough to fall asleep in public, maybe Dick could trick him into doing it again in front of the TV. 

Turns out he didn’t even have to wait that long.

A few minutes into the car ride, he felt a weight against his side.

He turned his head subtly. 

Damian was fast asleep against his shoulder, looking his age for once with his long lashes brushing his cheeks and his tiny fists curled beneath his chin.

Dick never spoke of that car ride, knowing Damian would be frightfully embarrassed. 

He did occasionally pull out the pictures when he was feeling down and touch his fingertips to the image of the kid curled against him, completely at peace.


End file.
